Kiss Me Kill Me Thrill Me Love Me
by LadyAmoreAlice
Summary: Bella moves to sunny L.A to live with her wealthy father and reunites with her old friend Jacob and meets the gang. What happens when she learns their secret? They're not the only ones hiding something. Drama, Hilarity,Loads of flirting & lemons. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Kiss Me, Kill Me, Thrill Me, Love Me.

Author's Note.

Yet again, another story that popped into my mind one day. Like I said before, I got sick of Edward/Bella fan fiction stories and I freaking love Paul so here's my new pairing ! I think they make a cute couple and hopefully at the end of this story so will you =]

Please review. They make us all happy.. Well mostly me, but I get more confident and post more often. =]

Summary:

Bella moves to sunny L.A to live with her wealthy father and reunites with her old friend Jacob and meets the gang. What happens when she learns their secret? They're not the only ones hiding something. Drama, Hilarity, Loads of flirting & lemons. R&R!

I hope you all like the idea !! 3

Love you all, Toodles ! =]

P.S. Hope you liked the title. He He !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1. Bella.

"Oh Bella I am going to miss you so damn much ! Promise you'll call everyday and email" My eyes became watery as I looked into the eyes of all my best friends who were bidding my goodbye maybe forever. Forever. That word came crashing down on me and I couldn't control it anymore.

I sobbed and dropped to the floor crying my eyes out. I felt a bunch of arms wrap around me and I smiled slightly. I felt my weight being picked up by itself and looked up to see Caleb. I saw pain and unshed tears in his eyes. I hid my face into his chest and murmured incoherent words.

"I p-promise." I stated simply. We all had said our goodbyes for the past week, and at the time I thought it was stupid and thought my friends were taking it a bit to far. Like that one time Jaymz made my promise that once I got to L.A., I wouldn't turn into a classy stripper. An unexpected bubble of laughter erupted from my throat and everyone smiled at m common randomness.

"Attention all passengers. Flight 207 to Las Vegas, California will be taking off shortly. Please report to Gate 7A and have a nice day." The too cheery woman spoke from the intercom. How can someone who works with whiny passengers and crying babies be so cheerful this early in the morning ?

I felt my get set on the ground and balanced myself on my feet making sure not to fall. Again.

"Oh Bella !! We're going to miss you so much. But just remember, we will visit almost every holiday and keep in touch every day. I love you sis," I smiled and hugged them all in turn. They all had tears in their eyes.

I saved Caleb for last. Our relationship for the last year was complicated. I guess you could say we were friends with benefits but at times we would act all couple like, but I never complained. I liked the way we were. I simply wrapped my arms around his broad chest and I felt himself kiss my head softly. I felt a drop of moisture on my soft reddish brownish colored hair. He was crying. That made my cry even more.

"I love you Bella." He replied while looking into my eyes and kissing me one last time. This kiss was rough and urgent, but based on the circumstances I understood why.

"I love you Caleb" I replied and felt his smile against my lips. It wasn't ever romantic between us. Just friends with some different set of rules.

"Bye Belly Wellie." the all said in sync. Knowing Sydney she probably made them practice that for hours until they got it right. I wiped all my tears away and gave them the biggest smile ever.

"Bye guys. I will miss you all. Love you." I whispered before disappearing into the gate. From where I was standing, I could still feel their stares boring into my back and I could hear their soft cries from afar.

In less than 15 minutes, I was boarding the plane and did a quick wave to the group who were smiling and jumping like lunatics. I shook my head and boarded the airplane. It was pretty empty and I quickly found my designated seat. P14.

I pulled out my iPod while looking out the shiny glass window that was only separating me from the foggy air that was currently outside.

Before I knew it, I fell asleep quickly quietly praying in my mind that I wouldn't throw up or have the urge to pee. I seriously hate public restrooms. Just Ugh.

In the background, When I look at You was playing and I sighed while humming myself to sleep.

* * *

I felt a poking in my left side and grumbled profanities which caused a round of chuckling. My eyes shot open and I was met with 4 random strangers.

"Hi I'm Jane. And you need to get your cute little butt up before you go back to wherever you came from" She beamed at me while I blushed. Okay now that was embarrassing. I noticed they all had pale faces like ghostly white but only they could pull it off. The first thing that caught my attention was their eyes. They were red with specks of gold and my eyes widened.

"Uh I'm Bella. Thanks." I said while smiling brightly at these new friends. They're were three boys and one girl. More for me.. Oh. Bad thoughts !

"I'm Alec. This is Felix and that's Demetri." I shook their hands which were unnaturally cold. ( Yes, they are vampires but the little specks of golden shows they are trying to make the change between human to animal).

Jane looped her hand through mine while Demetri rolled his eyes. I was taken back by her approach but smiled. That was exactly how I met Sydney.

_Flashback._

_I was searching through the racks of clothes at Hollister and had my hands full of basically everything I could find. Just as I placed everything on the counter, I looked around and was met with a beautiful girl with straight black hair and sparkly blue eyes that had a twinkle in them._

"_Hi. I'm Sydney. Guess What? You officially my new best friend !! Yay for you !!"_

_And that was how I met my best friend in the whole wide world. How much I love Hollister now…_

_End of Flashback*_

We walked out of the plane and I noticed they had a certain type of grace. Just the way they carried themselves showed confidence and beauty in every stance. I couldn't help but notice that they covered themselves up almost completely. The guys wore jeans with long tight v neck shirts that popped through their sweatshirts and had their hoods up. Jane wore those classy white elbow length gloves with black skinny jeans and a coat with a feathery hat.

The sun was beating down on my face and I loved it. It was such a change from Forks, Washington.

"Well Bella. I really hope to see you around," I turned to her and hugged them all. I was great at making friends but never this quick.

"Yeah Jane. I hope so too' I smiled sincerely and watched them all walk away into a dark tinted car.

I shook my head and looked around for any sign of my dad, his wife Sue, or Leah and Seth. Let me explain. After my mom left us, Charlie got married to a lovely woman named Sue and now I had a new older step sister who was 20 and a younger brother who was 16.

I loved them both a lot. They visited occasionally but never when they knew my mom, Renee was around.

The first thing I saw was Seth and boy was he tall. Well from here he looked tall. Damn what did he do grow 6 feet ?! I made my way through the crowd over to where he was.

"Bella!" He called out. I smiled and walked over to them. I laughed as I noticed Seth was hoisted up onto Leah's shoulders.

"Sethy ! Lee lee !" I boomed dropping all my bags as I ran into the arms of my siblings.

"I can't believe you're here !! Omg ! Yay !" Leah cheered and I ruffled Seth's hair who was pouting. I laughed and I ran back to my backs before lifting them up onto the cart.

Leah skipped over to the limo and I chuckled. Only Charlie. You see, my father was a famous movie director and also a producer so when given the chance, he spoiled us rotten.

We loaded my luggage into the trunk and seated comfortable while chatting the whole way there.

After about an hour, we approached large iron gates and I arched my eyebrow while Leah shrugged.

The two security guards let us pass and we drove in. There was a collection of houses scattered in the area. It was beautiful ! Like rich people paradise. Fancy cars, huge houses, large backyards filled with tennis courts and gyms. I sighed. This would be my new life for the next three years, but I think I can get use to this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

"Bella ! Darling it's wonderful to see you again sweetheart. I am so glad you agreed to come live with us," as soon as I walked through the door I was greeted by the ever so loving Sue, my step mother.

I smiled a genuine smile at her and gave her a quick hug.

"Oh Sue it is wonderful to see you again too. I am really glad I came to stay here too.' I gritted through my teeth. Only the part was a half lie. I didn't want to come to live in Cali but I had no choice. I mean my erratic mother wanted to travel with her husband Phil who was the linebacker for the Pirates. And I really didn't want to be stuck between that lovey dovey crap. But I also had more than one reason for trying to escape my life back in Forks.

"Oh kids. Why Don't you let Bella rest. She must be jet lagged. Then you guys can give her a tour of the city and help her unpack," Sue replies while handing me a glass of water which I willingly took and gulped down which caused giggling.

"I hope you like your room. Leah decorated it. It's the third door on the right." Sue replied before running over to pick up the phone which was ringing like crazy.

"Okay thank you. I'll be upstairs if ya'll need me" I replied nonchalantly while skipping steps up to my room.

* * *

After about 3 hours, I unpacked all my belongings which took forever and quickly took a shower and changed into my black ankle boots, stonewash skinny jeans, and a black tank top. Even though it was hot, I needed my jeans.

"Bella! Are you ready for our little tour of the city ? And then we can go meet up with the gang." Leah popped her head into my room while grinning at me.

I quickly tossed my hair up a bit and smiled at her while nodding.

"Sure. let's get a move on" I said while walking out the room with Leah hot on my trail.

"By the way, your looking hot" She said while grabbing two Red Bulls from the large silver colored fridge.

"He He Thanks. Never know who you could bump into," I siad while winking at her which caused her to giggle like a schoolgirl.

After Seth was ready we all jumped into her Mustang convertible and headed diwn a familiar road. I love that Leah had class and wasn't all about the newest cars or clothes. She stuck to her own style and looked 10 times better than any blondes with more than 5 surgeries.

"Okay. That right there is the movie theater. Which reminds me we totally need to go see The Last Song," Leah commented while she pointed to the building that was nestled in the corner.

"Oh totally. Liam Hemsworth is so freaking yummy," I groaned while picturing him shirtless in my not to innocent mind. Seth groaned and kept hitting his head against the seat. ( Mmm..Liam..)

"Can we please talk about gorgeous guys another time!" He whined while pouting. Leah and I giggled and held off the guy talk for Seth's benefit of course.

"That right there is the mall complex. It's pretty small but the larger ones are farther north." Seth said while pointing to all the fast food restaurants that passed by him. I rolled my eyes. For a 16 year old, this guys could eat and he was still packing 6 pack abs. Don't ask me how I mean the kid barely worked out but damn was he strong.

Just as I was about to ask something, I heard a piercing howl in the air and I covered my ears. Leah and Seth shared a glance as if I was out of the loop of something important. I simply shrugged it off. For the rest of the ride, I could tell Leah and Seth were not as into as before.

"Uh guys. L.A is too big. Do you think we could just leave some of it for tomorrow or the weekend?" The truth was I was anything but tired. That Red Bull sure had it's effect on me.

"Yeah I agree. I still haven't seen all of it yet. Do you mind if we stop by one of our friend's house quickly?" Leah asked while giving me a quick side glance.

"Yeah sure no problem" I agreed. I needed to meet new people around anyways so might as well give it a shot. My thoughts drifted back to my friends back at home and I smiled slightly.

I paid close attention to the different roads and turns Leah made knowing in the future I will end up getting lost.

"Okay here we are." Seth said while jumping out of the car even when it was still running. Leah rolled her eyes while I made sure he didn't fall and bust his head or something stupid like that. And of course he didn't He was grinning at me and then bolted into the large house. I must say it was quite beautiful. It had large white windows and the entire exterior was red brick.

Leah and I bounded up the steps and walked into the now open front door.

"You can leave your shoes on. Three guys live here," she commented while rolling her eyes. I shrugged and walked right in. I just followed Leah around. Geez this house was like a Maze. Up. Down. All around. Weeee !

"Damn. Who lives here?" I whispered to myself but Leah heard so I'm pretty sure I said it out loud.

"I Do." A husky voice called out behind me. My head snapped behind me and I starred into the familiar deep brown eyes that saved my life once.

"Jake?" I whispered in shock. He grinned and bolted to me while spinning me around in circles while I giggled like a lovesick schoolgirl.

"Bella. God I missed you so damn much !" He boomed out loud while squeezing the life out of me.

"I know Jake. I missed you too." I sighed as held me in his warm embrace. I loved Jacob like a brother and he helped me when no one else did during my dark days.

"Wow. It's been five minutes and Jake over here already got the new girl" I heard a voice call out from the doorway. My head snapped in the direction and I saw two more guys there.

"Shut it Jared. This is Bella. My best friend" I completely ignored Jared and kept my eyes focused on the man in the wheelchair.

"B-Bily?" A smile broke across my face and I ran into his open arms.

"We missed having you around Bella." He said while Leah and Seth had confused expressions on their faces.

"You know each other?" Seth called out from the couch.

"Yeah. Billy and Jacob use to live in Washington with us but then they ended up moving here." I explained while Leah nodded.

"That's good. If you know Jacob, you practically know the whole damn school." Jacob chuckled while shaking his head. I laughed along with them knowing what they meant. Jacob just had charisma which attracted everyone to him. I wasn't surprised knowing he was popular in school.

"Well kids. I forgot to mention but Charlie, Sue, Henry, Sarah, and I will be heading downtown this weekend for a meeting and then we will be going out for a small fishing trip. So remember. No major parties and don't trash the house. Oh and Bella. It was nice seeing you again. I have a feeling thinks will be a lot more interesting with you around," he smiled before wheeling himself out of the room.

I beamed back and looked towards the group who were discussing something about a bonfire.

"So Bella you in?" Jared asked while wagging his eyebrows at me. I gave them a questioning glance.

"Ready for what?" I asked while settling myself next to Jake on the couch.

"A bonfire. It's today night at First Beach. Whenever the adults go out we basically have one." Seth explained while texting furiously on his Blackberry. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I'm in." I said while everyone cheered. Lean and I went into the kitchen for our girl time and made plans to go see the Last Song.

"We should also invite Emily and Kim. You'll meet them tonight. Emily is 21 and she's engaged to Sam. Kim is the same age as you and is Jared's girlfriend." She explained to me.

"Sure that would be great. Oh and can we go shopping sometime soon ? I really need skirts and shorts. L.A is hot !" Leah giggled as I stated the obvious and nodded her head in excitement. It was funny because her head was bobbing up and down causing her curls to bounce crazily.

"Yeah I was thinking Sunday. There's a huge sale and if we get there early we'll be happy troopers when we come home."

"That's fine. Can't wait to check out the shops here. Forks sucks in anything that requires taste. I had to drive 3 hours just to find a decent dress shop." I rolled my eyes in annoyance at the memories. My dinner dance dress took me over 6 hours to find.

"Don't mean to interrupt your gossiping time but Jared says we should get ready for the bonfire. SO.. You girls grab the blankets, pillows, cups, plates, napkins, and whatever else we will need and we will run by the store quickly and grab the food." Jake said all in one breath.

"Jake. Calm down. We got this" Leah chimed in pulling me to the storage closet. Well I think it was a storage closet since it was filled with loads of things. I grabbed the plates and napkins while Leah grabbed the cups.

"Okay. Upstairs there's a linen closet right by the stairs. Can you grab a couple of blankets and pillows while I get the drinks?" Leah asked while taking the plates and napkins away from me and placing them in a large white bag. I quickly ran up the stairs careful not to fall and opened the closet to find tons and tons of blankets. Wow.

I grabbed a bout 7 of them and a couple pillows and thin linen sheets. I walked downstairs carefully to find Leah in her car waiting for me. I settled everything into the trunk and jumped in the passenger side seat .

We quickly made a short stop home and changed into shorts since the humidity would be increasing though out the night and Leah warned me about how hot it could get here in L.A.

The whole ride there we sang along to different Ke$ha songs, and before I knew it we were on a rocky trail which I assumed led to the beach. I was right ! Ha ! The song Take it off came on and I grinned while turning up the volume and rolling down the windows. Leah laughed as I sang loudly to the music and soon enough she joined me in my fun.

They're were a group of guys and only girls that I could make out through the light fog as we came up to the group.

"Hey Leah! Who's your friend!?" A boy called out and that was when all eyes snapped into our direction. I bit my lip in nervousness.

Leah simply ignored them and we took everything out. I grabbed the blankets and pillows from the trunk and made my way to the 'gang'. The funny thing was I had so many blankets piled into my hands that I couldn't see a thing. When I thought I got close enough, I dropped them all on the ground and that was when my world stopped.

* * *

Paul's P.O.V.

"Where the hell is Leah !?" I called out. I wasn't one for patience especially when it came to Leah who took hours to get ready. Ugh I'll never understand girls.

"Chill man. She'll be here soon." Quil and Embry called out completely in sync. I swear those two were twins separated at birth.

"Speaking of Leah.." Emily said from where she was laying down on the ground. I followed her gaze and saw Leah and some girl singing along to some song about taking clothes off. I sighed. Only Leah..

"Hey Leah! Who's your friend!?," Quil called out but was ignored by both the girls who were busy singing along to their song while taking a shit load of blankets and stuff out of the trunk.

The brunette slowly came closer to us and we all watched in amusement as she took baby steps while carefully bringing over the blankets. They were piled up higher than her head and we all chuckled.

"Geez Bella. What did you do ? Rob Martha Stewart ?" Jacob asked this mystery girl. So her name was Bella. _Bella._ So beautiful.

"No I robbed your linen closet" She replied and stuck her tongue out at Jacob who chuckled.

She quickly dropped them in a random spot which was conveniently right in front of my feet. She looked up and I gasped.

Her long wavy brunette hair which cascading down her back looked soft as hell. And I just wanted to run my fingers through them. Her deep mud colored eyes were shining and held a certain kind of twinkle in them. Her slender yet athletic body was perfect. Curves where they belonged and her tight tank top made them more visible. She was in a pair of high heel ankle boots which made her long legs seem miles long. She was beautiful. Not hot or sexy. But beautiful , gorgeous, stunning, alluring, charming, and I could go on forever.

I could feel an instant pull towards her and I couldn't help but walk straight to her. There was only about 3 inches of space between us and surprisingly she didn't seem scared. It seemed as if the rest of the world turned into black and white and she was the only one with color and the spotlight was on her. Right then and there I knew I would come to love this angelic creature. She was the reason for my existence and I would do anything to protect her. Anything. My whole world was on pause at the moment and it felt as if we were the only two on the beach. Screw the rest.

Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck !!! I, Paul Links did not talk this way. What the hell was up with me today ?

I. Had. Imprinted. With. Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…*sigh*

Bella P.O.V

Hehe first I would like to thank nessie-jacob-truelove. I did Las Vegas in like the first chappy. Well I may make that mistake in the future so ignore me and remember it's LOS ANGELES !! J Thank you !

* * *

I stood there like a mute dummy while Paul starred at me. And when I mean stared. I mean stared! He Didn't even feel embarrassed about it, which was new for me.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG !! I know that look !" The girl named Kim squealed while jumping up and down and hugging me. Uh..Awkward turtle.

I stood there like an idiot unaware of what the look was. I heard a low growl and the rest were either cheers or howls of laughter. Jacob growled. Jared howled. The rest cheered. What the hell.

"Paul. What the fuck!?" Jacob hissed in his face and I noticed he was shaking violently. I walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder which instantly stopped his shaking and he calmed down. Good to know I still can do that. I smiled mentally to myself and looked towards everyone else.

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do ! It's not like I had a say in this !" Paul growled while mumbling some weird words at the end. The only thing I caught was , "Happy as hell"

I stood there awkwardly while they all whispered things to each other as if having a private discussion.

Leah kept smiling at me in freaky way. Every time she would look at me, her smile could get bigger and bigger each time. Like those cartoons. Hehe.

"Uhm Hello. Still here people!" I yelled out which ended all the whispering and they looked at me shocked and wide eyed. Did I have something on my face. I rubbed at my cheek but there was nothing,

"Uh oh sorry Bells." Seth shook his head in confusion.

"Well we can sort these things out later. Now Let's start the bonfire." Sam explained. He seemed like the leader of the group. Everyone followed his orders and respected him as if a god.

"Riiiight" I drawled out eyeing them suspiciously. I felt a pair of warm arms around my waist and looked up to see Jacob grinning at me. All thoughts of mischief left my mind and I couldn't help but smile back. Jake was known to have a infectious smile which made the other people smile.

While the guys started the fire, Emily and I spread out the blankets and pillows while Leah sorted out the food. Emily was very nice and we seemed to have almost everything in common. After we finished I headed over to Leah who was organizing the food around the group. Hot Dogs. Drinks. Chips. Crackers. Marshmallows. Ice Cream. Burgers. Water. Ice. And a whole bunch of candy. Leave it to Jake to buy half the food store.

I rolled my eyes and say down beside Jacob and Leah starring at the licking flames.

"So Bella. Tell us about yourself." Embry said while winking at me. I giggled and nodded.

"Uhm well my full name is Isabella Marie Hale, but I prefer Bella. Uh I moved here well because my mom wanted to travel with my step- dad, Phil Dwyer and I didn't want to get in between them. And well it has been in a while since I saw Charlie so I made a few phone calls and well here I am !" I explained in one breath.

"WOAH ! DID YOU SAY PHIL DWYER ! LIKE THE PHIL DWYER !? THE LINEBACKER FOR THE PIRATES. SHIT !" Quil shouted while shaking me violently. I laughed and nodded. Jacob rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Damn. You're his step-daughter. My life just got 23 times better." Jared said while winking at me. I shook my head and smiled.

"Sure Jared. I mean my friends always get to go to free games and stuff." All the guys eyes' widened is surprise and I smiled innocently.

"Bella?" Quil spoke up while walking right in front of me looking all dead serious. I gulped and arched my eyebrow.

"Yeah?" I asked unsurely.

"I. Love. You." He spoke in all seriousness. I let out the huge amount of air I was holding in and sighed.

"God Quil. I thought you were gunna tell me you were dying." Everyone chuckled as if I just made a joke.

"I can't die so easily." Quil stated while winking at me which caused a growl to erupt from the Adonis himself, Paul.

* * *

"Pass the hot dogs Bella!" Jake grumbled with food in his mouth. I smacked him upside the head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Kim laughed and nodded her head to Jared who was stuffing his face with a sly grin.

"It's going to be awesome having you around." I giggled as she tackled me.

"So Bella which school will you be going to ?" Sam asked me while laying his head down on Emily's lap. They were so darn cute !

"Eastside High School. How about you guys?" I asked while sitting on Jake's lap. I couldn't help but notice the glares and growls coming from Paul. Geesh.

"Leah, Emily, and I are in college while the right of these dogs will be going to your school." Everyone laughed at him. These people really love these inside jokes don't they?

"Yeah. Seth, Collin, and Brady are in 10th grade while the rest of us are in 11th."

"Who are Collin and Brady?" I asked him. That's a big gang they have.

"They're on vacation at the moment. They're brothers." Leah said next to me. I nodded while taking another bite out of the smores Emily made.

The rest of the night continued with games, pranks, and of course more eating.

"Oh Em Gee. That reminds me ! Leah and I are going to go see the movies this weekend. You guys in ?" I asked Kim and Emily.

"Yeah. Cool. Totally." Kim nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Oh Oh ! I wanna go !" Jacob and Paul threw a marshmallow at his face.

"Don't be a baby" And that started the round of laughter while Jacob pouted.

"So what movies are you guys gonna go see?" Pau asked clearly looking at me.

"The Last Song" I stated cheerfully. All the guys groaned and glared at us.

"Bella. You crossed over to the dark side." Quil frowned and I smiled slyly.

"Commmeee tooo thhheeee darrrkkkkk sssssiiiddeeee. Weee havvveee coooooookkkiiiesss!!!" Leah hissed with caution. I laughed so hard I had tears coming down on my face.

"Oh my god!" Emily gasped while hanging on to Sam for support who was frowning.

Next thing I know something soft hit my nose. I looked down. A chocolate chip cookie.

I looked up to find my next victim. I saw Paul whistling tunelessly while starring up at the trees. Oh let the games begin Adonis.

"Oh no you didn't!" I yelled while tackling him to the ground. That was a bad idea on my part for two reasons. First, he was like rock hard and it kind of hurt. Second, he pinned me to the ground and started tickling me. Everyone knows how ticklish I am, and I am not proud of it.

"I - I'm Sorry." Why should I be sorry anyway ? Oh well. That tickling hurt my tummy.

"Good girl" he said while patting my hair. I stood up and glared at him.

"Good doggie." I said while pretending to pet him. He pouted and sat there like a kid who didn't get any cake for his birthday. Awe poor kid..

Everyone watched with amusement, their eyes dancing between us. I blushed furiously while Jake began bursting out in laughter.

"Awe. Bella still blushes like a bride on her wedding day" I threw a piece of candy at him.

"Ouch" He stated simply while rubbing his forehead.

We all laughed and I smiled brightly.

I had a feeling this would be a great start for my new life, and not once did I think about my past which was a plus. Jacob gave me a knowing glance and I smiled at him. Adding Paul to the mix would just make life 34 times better.

REVIEW !!!! And what to you all think Bella's secret is ? I would love to hear what ya'll think. Please Review !

Xoxo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight..Blah Blah Blah. It's bad enough saying it once…*pouts*

Author's Note.

Bella is not in any way affiliated with the Cullen Family in any way. I just like the name Hale (: But they probably will appear a couple times in the story. Hehe Just had to get that out. And her secret is more dark and tragic than your guesses ): Sorry. Keep them reviews coming!!!

* * *

Bella. P.O.V

I hadn't realized I was tired till a huge yawn had escaped my lips which brought the attention back to me. Ugh I groaned.

"Tired Bella?" Paul teased while I glared in his direction.

"Well it's past my bedtime." I pouted and took out my red Blackberry. 1:24 A.M.

"Okay it is getting pretty late." Kim started, but I soon cut her off.

"Getting late !? It's one A.M woman !!" I shook her by the collar and everyone watched for two a couple seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"Okay Okay. We should get going. Bella tomorrow is the annual Black family picnic at the beach at 2 and your family is invited so your ass better be there!" Jacob called out before hopping into his convertible with Jared. I quickly slipped on my heels again and nodded.

"Kay." I mumbled. The last thing I remembered was Paul carrying me to the car and waving bye as we drove off.

* * *

*The Next Morning* (:

"Rise and Shine sunshine! The Mall is calling !" Leah yelled as she bounced on my bed. I smirked and pushed her off, but being Leah she had to pull me with her so we ended up on the floor rolling around.

"WOAH !" My head snapped to the door and there I saw Jared winking at us like a fool.

"Shut it Jared." Leah growled while pushing me into the bathroom.

After about an hour, I had brushed my teeth and showered letting the calming vanilla body wash soothe my nerves. I was still a bit tired from yesterday and it didn't help that Leah woke me up at an inappropriate time.

I wrapped the small red towel around my body and another in my hair letting it dry properly.

"Hey Leah ! Where is th-" I froze in my spot in front of the bathroom. Jake, Jared, Seth, and lastly Paul were starring at me from my bed. My eyes widened and I shrieked while running in my closet, but just my luck I tripped.

"Eep !" I got ready to feel the ground against my face, but the impact never came. I opened my eyes slowly to find Paul grinning at me like a fool.

"Love the outfit" He whispered huskily in my ear before I dashed into my closet only to find Leah on the ground laughing her ass off. I glared at her but couldn't help but hear they guys' conversation.

"Dude. That's my sister!" Seth whined while the others chuckled.

"Well she is his imprint." Jacob stated flatly. What the hell is an imprint ? Whatever. I shrugged at their guy language and saw Leah holding a complete outfit in front of her.

I smiled and took it form her as she walked out of the closet and shut the door.

I quickly got dressed in a beautiful blue colored string bikini with a mathing sundress and flip flops. I quickly topped it with white sunglasses, my Hollister tote bag, and a blue casual necklace. I quickly grabbed a hair dryer and curled my hair leaving waves. Wow I looked good.

Leah was wearing a cream sundress and you could see her black bikini straps showing from the neckline. She had black flip flops, a black and white tote bag, a black necklace, and black sunglasses. She looked pretty darn good herself.

"Nice Bella. Looking' good." Leah commented as I tied up her halter bikini top at the back of her neck.

"Thanks. You too." I said while lopping out arms together and walking out of my closet.

The guys were still there and I bit my lip from before.

"Oh hey guys. Looking good. Awe Bella, I liked what you were wearing before." Jacob winked which earned him a good slap on the head from Paul and I.

I noticed they were all dressed the same. Tight V neck black shirts, white shorts, black flip flops, and sunglasses that rested at the top of their heads.

"Bella. What are you starring at?" Paul asked while waving a hand in my face.

"Trying to see when you all will jump up and start singing in dancing perfectly in sync like in movies." I gasped. They chuckled and Jake began imitating Justin Timberlake from that old ass band, N Sync.

"Yeah Yeah. Now come on." Paul said while dragging me out of the room. I couldn't help but notice the spark of electricity that pulsed through my veins when he touched me. I felt my heart flutter and my stomach clenched at the butterflies.

I wonder what Paul looked like without the shirt. Mm…He was going to be the death of me. I caught him staring at me as we descended the stairs and smiled smugly. Hmm.. Today was going to be interesting.

* * *

Paul. Point of View.

I wonder what Bella looks like in that bikini of hers. Mhm.. Thank you god for making me imprint on the most beautiful girl on this damn planet. Now all I had to do was woo her. That should be pretty easy. I watched her as she descended the long stairway ready to catch her if she fell.

How that girl could wear heels, I will never know. She was a born klutz as Jake said and now I had seen it for my own eyes. Bella could harm a damn tree with her reckless feet.

All I know is, this girl was going to be the death of me today. The water in the ocean better be cold as hell cause I'll need it.

Author:

Hey guys, Sorry its short. But I wanted to post up the next chappy and I am tired ass hell. Sorry but please enjoy and review. Remember I take any tips ya'll give.

CLICK THE BUTTON DOWN THERE ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓

You know you want to…↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5.

Bella.

We had all arrived at the beach in a matter of minutes. Through out the ride, we all sang along to old 80's music. I smiled internally. I never took Paul for an oldies guy, but hey things surprise ya !

"Okay so Uhm Favorite color?" Paul asked me as we all walked down the shoreline.

"Blue." I stated simply.

"Yeah no kidding. Your dressed in head to toe in blue. Surprised you didn't dye your hair too Bells." Jacob stated bluntly while I smacked him in the chest.

"Hey ! It's a pretty color" I defended myself. They all chucked and rolled their eyes while I pouted at them and walked at a faster pace stomping my way through the sand.

"Hey. I think blue is a beautiful color. Especially on you." I looked up to see Paul smirking at me. Oh how much I wanted to pounce him right there.

"Thanks." I stated simply. Nice Bella. Thanks. I mentally hit myself for being a retarded loser.

"Come on. Let's go swimming." Paul stated while running toward the water throwing off shirt. Oh shit ! I think my panties just dropped.

Damn, Him and his gorgeous six pack abs. I bit my lip and slowly made my way over to the water. I stripped down to my bikini and from the corner of my eye noticed that Paul was watching my every move. I blushed furiously and jumped head first into the water making my way over to him only he wasn't there

"Uhh Paul ?" I asked curiously waiting for him to pop up from the water any second now. I waited a few seconds before panicking.

"Paul !?" I yelled a bit louder but I got no answer or not even a splash of water to indicate he was still here.

"PAUL !!" I screamed as a hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me underwater. I swear my heart stopped beating for those 4 seconds. Dammit !

I looked back to see Paul holding his breath trying to hide the gorgeous smirk off his face. He made his way above the water and I followed suit. I gasped for air and kept hitting him.

"You idiot ! I could have drowned!" I glared as I huffed knowing my hitting did not effect on the mighty Hulk.

"Please. Like I would ever let you drown" He said while whispering. I hadn't noticed we were now only inches apart.

"Mhm. You scared me." I fumbled with my words and that was obviously a good thing for Paul since he smiled widely.

"I'm Sorry. Forgive Me?" He asked while giving me the whole puppy dog look. I sighed. I bet Leah and Jacob told him my whole life story. How else would he know almost everything about me ?

"S-Sure. But you have to make it up to me" I whispered while biting my lip. Paul groaned and sunk deeper into the water. I gave him a confused look but he just shook his head.

"Anything." He whispered deeply into my ear. His voice seemed to deep and husky. Ugh. So damn sexy. I bit my lip and closed my eyes and we both leaned into each other ever so slowly.

"HEY GUYS ! THE FOOD IS DONE !" I quickly pulled away and he groaned in frustration. I giggled to myself and made my way over to the shore. I could still here the profanities pouring from that delicious mouth of his. Not that I would know how his gorgeous mouth would taste. I glared at Seth. He was the demon who was to blame !

"Hey Bella. What happened ? You look like you wanna kill someone." Jake said while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh nothing." I laughed hoping to change the subject. I think it worked because as soon as Jacob saw the Steaks it was like love at first sight. He quickly forgot about me for which I was more than thankful and began devouring the steaks like he was never going to be able to taste them again. I rolled my eyes and fixed myself up a plate as we all chatted quietly.

Just as I was about to take a bite from my burger, I felt a hand run across the nape of my neck which made me shiver. I looked back to see Paul grinning like a fool settling himself down next to me while propping himself up on an elbow.

Oh no he didn't..

I quickly recovered myself and laid down oh so coincidentally next to Paul. And by accident my hands might have rested on his thighs ever so slowly making their way up right by his crotch.

I heard him moan slightly and I smiled smugly.

"No one gets away without a punishment" He whispered in my ear. I swear I melted right there and then. Oi Bella calm down. I took a deep breath and dared myself to look into his eyes. That was a bad mistake on my part. His honey brown orbs made me unfocused. I shook my head and looked away from his penetrating gaze.

* * *

Leah Point of View.

"How long do you think before they cave into each other?" Jacob asked from beside me. I would never admit it but I secretly liked Jake since like forever.

"I would give it a couple days since there's already the physical attraction. Besides just look at the way they act around each other. Sexual frustration much?" I asked which caused him to laugh.

"I give it 2 weeks because Bella is very stubborn and Paul is hot tempered. Those two together will be quite a laugh. I just can't wait for their first fight." Jake grinned evilly. I rolled my eyes and smacked him.

"Your on. 20 bucks." I said while he rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"What are we in first grade? Make it 200." I rolled my eyes in annoyance and frustration.

"Fine 200." I mumbled in agreement.

"Deal." He nodded and we continued talking and eating.

* * *

Paul P.O.V

Well if that's how Miss Hale wants to play well then let the games begin. It's only a matter of time before she'll officially be my girlfriend.

"Well guys. Time for to hit the waves!" Sam yelled while grabbing his board and heading out onto the water. I quickly shot up and saw Bella's slacked jaw.

"You'll catch flies, love." OH you retard ! Why the hell did you have to say love. Oh shit oh shit.

"You surf ?" She asked ignoring my statement. Oh thank god…

"Yeah we have a lot of free time on our hands now" They all looked over to Sam who nodded in confirmation and they beamed. I shrugged. Oh well. I should get use to secrets. I surely had my fair share of them if not, more.

"So Bella tomorrow we go shopping and then the movies right ?" Emily asked from me from her spot beside Sam.

"H to the E to the double hockey sticks Yeah ! ( Hell Yeah. Lol )" Everyone gave my a weird look and I shrugged.

"What ? My friends back at home hated to curse so they made up their own language" I laughed as I remember the good old days.

"Oh" Everything was quiet and I felt bad. I didn't want them to think I didn't like it here.

"SO Bella. Don't take this the wrong way and all but why did you move here ?" Quil asked curiously.

"I uh my mom wanted to travel with my dad so yeah I came to live with Charlie." It wasn't completely a lie, but there was more story behind it than anything. Only Jake knew about what happened that night and he sure as hell wouldn't tell anyone.

"So guys lets go !" Seth whined and I watched all the guys head out to the water waiting for the waved to hit. Mmm..I must say picturing Paul riding those waves got me turned on.

"So Bella." Kim hinted with a tone of teasing. Oh great. Boy talk.

"Hmm" I asked laying in the sun soaking its sunlight.

"You and Paul huh." My eyes shot open and I looked at her nervously.

"Uh huh What ! No ! What !" I stuttered furiously and then blushed at my not so subtle attempt to keep it cool.

"It's okay. I think he likes you too. He barely talks to girls outside of our group. And the way he lights up when someone mentions your name" Leah said in a whispered tone. Apparently all the guys had messed up brains but that heightened up their hearing and sight.

I shook my head at their foolishness. Why would he- of all gods- like me ? I didn't consider myself ugly or average. I thought of myself as pretty but on certain days..ugh I shuddered.

"I don't think so." I argued. They gave each other a knowing glance as I let my eyes rake over his delicious alluring body. Not to mention that beautiful pearly white smile and that hair ! Oh lord. I quickly scanned the group and saw their eyes on me. This was going to be a hell of a long year.

"Hey Bella ! Wanna join us ?" Leah asked while nodding towards the water. I shrugged and nodded my head in approval.

"Sure." I dived into the water and swam a few feet deep into the water. It was getting colder but I loved the cold temperature against my now warm skin.

I saw a couple walking down the beach and smiled wishing that would be me and Paul someday.

"What has caught your interest so much that you won't even pay attention to me." I snapped my head and saw Paul pouting. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry what did you say ?" I asked curiously. This boy always surprised me with his mischief and childish ways.

"You. Me. Sunday Night. Date ?" He asked hopefully. I knew my face was calm and all but my body and instincts betrayed me. I felt my heart swell and beat 40 times faster. I had to hold in my squeal and all I could do was nod.

"Sure. I would love that." Hell of course I would ! Ahhh I cant believe this is happening ! Paul grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles and smiled at me.

I watched as he swam away and I couldn't help but squeal when he was out of hearing distance.

"What did Paul want?" Leah asked while swimming up to me smiling innocently.

"He asked me to go on a date with him."

* * *

REVIEW !!!! PLEASE!! WILL THE SPARKLY CULLEN BROTHER TRIO ON TOP !!

Click the button. You know you want to !! ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6.

Bella.

I was currently laying down in my bed with Leah picking out an outfit for us, Kim painting my nails, and Emily was reading a magazine. I sighed. In all of three days I had the best friends any girl could wish for.

"I'm bored. Let's go shopping." I stated bluntly. They all shrugged and we got up off our lazy bums and made our way down to the game room where the guys were playing billiards.

Knock Knock.

"COME IN !!" Seth boomed in his high pitched teenager voice. I cringed slightly and we walked in. Emily walked over to Sam, Leah over to Jacob, Kim to Jared, and I stood there like a lonely loser.

"We're going shopping. Do ya'll wanna come ?" I asked while looking at each and every one of them hoping it would be an open invitation.

"What's with the ya'll. Don't tell me you getting all Texan on me." Jacob boomed from where he was standing.

"What's wrong with Texans!" I defended. Half of my old friends were from Texas.

"Nothing. Just that attire of theirs and their accent.' Jacob shuddered and I glared at him. Little did he know.

"Well honey, everything is _bigger _in Texas" I spoke in a seductive voice causing them all to look at me wide eyed.

"And you know that how?" Paul questioned while raising a perfectly good eyebrow. I shrugged.

"I guess you could say personal experience" I smiled widely and winked at him. He began shaking like Jake the day before and for the first time in my life I felt scared.

"Uh Uh I think we should go now. So are you guys coming or what?" Leah pushed ready to get the hell out of there. I was ready to make a break for it. Paul was known for being short tempered, and that was what scared me.

"Yeah. We'll be there" Quil nodded while answering me. I smiled slightly and walked out with everyone hot on my trail.

We took 2 separate cars. Leah, Seth, Paul, Jake and I were in one and Emily, Same, Quil, and Embry were in the other.

The whole ride there we stayed parallel to each other and rolled our windows down while singing along to Z100 songs. The past incident forgotten.

After about an hour we reached the biggest mall I have ever seen in my life. It was like a girl's dream come true and a guy's nightmare.

My eyes widened as we walked inside the entrance doors. As soon as we got inside, Sam and Emily walked their separate ways to the baby section. WOAH ! I wonder what was going on there..

Quil, Embry, and Seth ran towards a toy store and I rolled my eyes. The rest of us strolled to the elevator.

Just as the first group of people entered we waited in the corner while Jacob was in the middle of the elevator grinning at everyone. What the fuck..They were all giving him weird looks and I rolled my eyes.

He suddenly dropped a pencil from his hand and stared at it on the floor. Why did he bring a damn pencil . Ugh stupid Jake.

A stranger picked up the pencil and Jake gasped and the entire elevator became quiet.

'HEY ! THAT'S MY PENCIL !!DON'T TOUCH !" He whined like a baby while pouting. The entire elevator was starring at our group weird and I hissed at him.

To make matters worse, at each floor we would stop at Jake would make these stupid " Ding!" sounds. It's like he never has been out in public.

"Ladies and gentlemen were are now !!' He sang. I growled and dragged him out the elevator.

"Awe Bella. I was just getting to the good part!" He pouted and I smacked him on the chest.

"Behave god Dammit. If I get kicked out of this fabulous mall because of your sorry ass I will chop your balls off." I hissed in his face. He actually seemed a bit scared but then a smug smile appeared across his face.

"Feisty !" He smirked at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Darn him !

"Baby calm down" Paul chimed in his two cents while holding me back. I huffed and nodded. Well only because he called me babe. I smiled mentally and my heart began fluttering as he grabbed my hand and we all walked over to the first store, Forever 21.

"Yay !" I squealed while pulling Paul into the store. He laughed but followed me nonetheless. I began going into full shoppers mode. I pushed Paul into the dressing rooms and began throwing clothes over the door.

"Geez Bella. Calm down will ya. The mall's not going anywhere." He laughed from the other side of the door.

"You never know" I sang while smiling smugly. I could imagine him rolling his eyes. Darn why couldn't these doors be transparent. I'd love to see him in that tight ass shirt I threw him.

He walked out with a hunch of clothes in his hands and I had triple the amount in mine.

"What do you plan to do ? Swipe out the whole store?" he asked while starring at the pile of clothes in my hands.

"No. I am adding to my wardrobe. Duh Paul. Keep up!" I said in a duh tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And that was how the rest of the shopping trip was like. Me pushing my Adonis into dressing rooms that I wish I was in with him. Throwing clothes at him that I knew would make him look like a total hunkalicious god.

At about 5 P.M we all finished our shopping and loaded everything into the car. We met everyone at the car park and separated into our designated cars.

"Ugh. I will never come shopping ever again with you crazy obsessed girls." called Jared from the backseat who was cuddled against Kim just like Jake and Leah. Those two seriously need to go out before I force them onto each other.

"Oh don't be a baby. Now we go to the movies !" Kim called from the backseat while grinning at Jared's pouty face.

"To see the gorgeous Liam Hemsworth !" I added while Leah shouted "AMEN!"

I sighed and shook my head as the guys complained about our guy talk.

"Remember what we said Bella ? No guy talk when we're around. It really takes a blow on a guy's ego." Jacob said while frowning.

I nodded in fake seriousness. Oh this was going to be fun ! I grinned manically while peeking at Leah through the rearview mirror.

She gave me an unnoticeable wink and I winked back. Oh Let the games begin my darling friends..

CLICK IT !! ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7. =]

In a matter of minutes we reached the mall and I smiled innocently as Paul raised an eyebrow at me.

"Let's go girls ! I want good seats !" Leah whined while pulling onto Jake's hand who grumbled some profanities about the movie we chose.

"Do we have to watch some chick flick !" Seth growled and I glared at him cold and hard.

"Yes Yes we do. Now stop complaining and let's go" Paul looked amused. I huffed and grabbed his arm ignoring the sparks that shot through my veins.

"Fine" he pouted. I couldn't help but smiled at him. He winked and I rolled my eyes. Bi polar guys ! Argh !

Sam paid for all of our tickets and we ran to the concession line to buy popcorn.

"Oh Oh Jakey ! I want popcorn no wait nachos ! No wait Twizzlers !" Leah boomed while scanning the entire menu.

"Oh Jared Baby I was the rainbow Skittles and a drink ! And popcorn ! No wait ! Yeah popcorn ! Extra Butter ! But then I'll get fat. Uh…" Kim wailed. She looked like she was about to cry with indecision.

"So what's it gonna be Bells?" Paul asked while looking over the rack of candy. Hm..

"Popcorn! No wait..I don't even like popcorn. Umm COKE ! Oh yes coke coke ! With lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of Sour Patch Kids !" I smiled satisfied with the choice and my mouth watered at the mention of the sour candy.

I looked up to see Paul giving me a weird look and I laughed and shrugged.

"I love me my Coke !" I grinned evilly while he shook his head and started talking to the man. Now's the chance Bella.

I slowly walked up behind him and laid on hand right on his butt. His delicious butt I may add. I heard this breathing hitch and the worker kept asking him if he was alright. I giggled and showed myself.

"That will be all thank you" I smiled at the worker. I let my hand fall and let Paul let out a large breath he was holding him. I looked up at him innocently and smiled like a good girl.

He glared at my looking right through my act.

"You are evil" he growled into my ear and I nodded. If only he was a bit closer, I would "accidentally" turn my head just so my lips would touch his . Ha ! Genius !

"Thank You by the way-" I was cut off by the cute looking worker dude who returned with our drinks.

"Here you go Miss." He said while beaming widely at me. Perfect.

"Thank you so much. How much will that be?" I asked while leaning into him. His eyes flickered down to my chest and I heard a low growl from Paul. I rolled my eyes.

"That will be 11.50 but for you I'll make it $10.50." Oh My God. A WHOLE DOLLAR !?! Wow. I thought sarcastically. Paul couldn't help burst out laughing. I swear if he could roll on the floor, I bet he would. I gritted my teeth and nodded.

"Awe thanks." I spoke through my teeth. He turned around quickly and passed me our food. I took it carefully but it was soon taken from my hands. I looked up to see Paul looking at the worker with a hard expression plastered on his face.

We walked away after I paid the guy and Paul stilll hadn't said anything. He looked down for a few seconds and handed me a piece of paper while walking away.

I took a good look at the pink sheet of paper.

_Nice Rack._

_Call me. I get off at 8:30. _

_732-000-0000_

I laughed and shook my head. Pathetic. I rolled my eyes and ran up Paul. Awe he was jealous. Well that's good..

" You know. I prefer my men tall, strong, and tan." I winked at him before skipping away.

"Well then WELCOME TO CASA DE PAUL !" He shouted before running up to me. I didn't miss the fact that he slipped an arm around my waist. I kept my cool and leaned my head on his shoulder. Now I could live with this.

We entered theater number seven with everyone in front of us running up the steps squealing at the empty theater.

I grabbed Paul's hand and ran up the steps. Unsurprisingly, we took up a whole row of the theater. Leah was on my right with Paul on my left. I got comfortable and kept taking a peek at Paul was staring at the screen that was showing movie trailers. Ugh hate those.

I took a hand full of popcorn and threw it at the back of his neck which caused him to snap his head around in all directions. I giggled and kept my eyes locked on the screen.

"Your just full of surprises today aren't ya ?" I hear his husky voice whisper in my ear.

"More surprises are to come" I stuttered which earned a beaming smile from Paul.

"Hmm" He nodded while reaching placing his arm around my shoulder. I smiled. Thank God he wasn't like those guy who pretend to yawn just so they can " stretch".

*1 hour later*

I was sitting there popcorn in hand bawling my eyes out with Leah , Emily, Kim, and Quil. Yes Quil.

"I- I can't b-believe her. GOD DAMMIT !" Leah busted out. I nodded and wiped the tears away.

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP !" Seth hissed at us. I hiccupped and leaned into Paul who was trying his best not laugh. I couldn't even bother yelling at him.

Just as they were about to kiss, I hard a piercing howl in the air just like the one I heard when in the car with Leah and Sam. Everyone shot up from their seats and Paul pulled me up.

"Get on" He ordered while keeping a straight face looking at nothing at all. I jumped on his back and we ran out of the theater with Sam and Emily in front of us and the others behind us.

Paul let me down off his back and looking right into my panicked eyes.

"What is going on !" I demanded. He looked wary but Sam gave him a stern look and he nodded.

"No time to explain. Go home with Emily and Kim. Stay there. We'll be back soon and I'll tell you everything I promise." He looked wary for a second but it was gone as soon as it came.

Surprisingly, I felt his warm soft lips against mine and he looked at me with a serious expression. I felt a warm tingly shock where his lips had once been.

"Be Safe." I nodded and watched them all run into the woods.

"Bella come on !" Kim yelled as she jumped into the car looking after Jared who ran with all the guys and Leah.

"What the hell is going on ! Someone explain right now !" I heard Emily sigh and she looked back at me.

"Bella I am sorry but we can't ! Paul wants to. And when the time is right he will. SO just please be quiet until we get home !" She hissed. I know she didn't mean the threatening tone but she was as stressed as I was. She gave me a sorry look and I smiled at her.

"Uh Okay." I whispered while leaning my head against the window finally savoring the kiss that Paul planted on my lips with before he ran off.

Be safe. I whispered inside my mind as if somehow Paul was going to know what I was thinking.

----------

Paul P.O.V.

_Be Safe. _A voice whispered in my head. I smiled and ran faster. I'll be home before you know it Bells.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

"So about your date.." Leah started while the other girls squealed.

"I don't even know where he is taking me." I whined while Kim squealed.

"I do. Oh boy. This is going to be fun" Leah said while chuckling darkly.

"Oh tell me please ! Please !" I gave her my best puppy dog look. I noticed Kim and Emily were about to crack but Leah glared at them.

"NO ! Then the surprise is ruined!" She stated while throwing a bunch of clothes at me.

"Here try these on. Let me know which one you like so I can coordinate the shoes and jewelry." I took a good look at each of them. They all were basically summer dresses but slightly formal. Hm.

"I like this one" I said while raising the short blue knee length dress. Leah rolled her eyes and grabbed a pair of blue heels and subtle jewelry. Nothing too busy looking.

"I knew you would pick that one" I quickly slid the dress on while she messed with my hair and Kim was doing my makeup. Emily was on the bed shouting tips at me. I rolled my eyes at their eagerness but smiled.

"Mark your territory. Pee on his leg if you have to" She read from a magazine. I blurted out laughing.

"Wh-What !" That was the most insane thing you could do.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. This girl was not me ! She was beautiful. My hair was done in loose curls and the dress looked fabulous against my skin.

* * *

Paul P.O.V.

"Okay so here's a tip if someone tries flirting with Bella." Seth called out. I gave him my full undivided attention. Hell I needed this. I couldn't just beat the crap out of the guy in public and Bella would be pissed.. Damn. I was looking forward to beating some scum ass.

"Pee on her leg by marking her as your territory." Seth said in all seriousness. No one laughed or smiled. This shit was serious business.

"I will keep that in mind." I said while applying some gel in my hair trying to get it all spiked up like my Bella likes. She'd never admit it but I got this tid bit of information from her dreams. That girl is so damn cute when she sleep talks.

"Yo. Paul. It's already 7:00. Hurry your ass." Embry boomed from the other room. I sighed and walked out. You got this Paul. It's just one girl. Psh who am I kidding ? The most beautiful girl to walk this Earth !

"Alright. Alright. I'm going!" I walked out the front door and hopped in my car. Everyone was waving from the window and I chuckled making my way over to my favorite place. The Hale Mansion. Well it's actually just a big ass house but eh. I like the word mansion. Mansion. Mansion. Mansion. Mansion !

Oh damn it blabbering means I'm nervous. As I pulled up I saw Leah from Bella's bedroom window who was jumping on what I assume was the bed. I chuckled and made my way to the front door. Sure had opened the door and was beaming at me.

"Oh Paul ! Wonderful to see you ! The girls are upstairs. I will get them right away." She said while walking up the large spiral staircase.

"BELLA ! LEAH ! KIM !EMILY !" She shouted while the three of them came down all except for Bella. They cleared the way and I saw her descending the stairs.

HOLY MOTHER FUCKER !!! ( Ha-ha excuse my language!)

* * *

Bella Point of View.

As I came downstairs, I saw Paul's mouth drop open. I giggled and looped our arms together. He still looked a bit dazed so I attacked him with my lips. He stayed there motionless for a while but then responded quickly. I pulled away and grinned at everyone.

"Bye guys!" I yelled as we made our way out.

"Bye guys ! Have fun ! Don't do anything I wouldn't !" Leah shouted from the living room window

"I think she just gave us permission to do every perverted thing on this planet." Paul whispered in my ear and I laughed.

He opened the door for me and I smiled thanking him while getting comfortable. Damn this car was hot !

"Ready?" He asked while turning the key in the ignition. I nodded and grabbed his hand. The whole way there he would rub soothing circles on my hand or kiss it gently.

And every time my little heart would do little jumps and flips. We pulled up to a beach but this beach was fantastic. There were twinkling lights everywhere and candles on the sand. I saw rose petals in the water floating ever so softly. There was a large gazebo with a table elegantly designed and set. I looked up and stars were shining more than ever.

"Oh my god." I whispered. It was beautiful ! There was a trail of flowers from the car to the Gazebo and I followed them.

"Do you like it ? I had some help from Leah and Emily." He confessed while looking in my eyes as if searching for something.

"This is freaking amazing ! How did you do all of this ! We came down here a few hours ago and there was nothing !" I boomed while slipping my shoes off and running around in the sand.

I felt two warm arms wrap around my torso and smiled as he kissed my neck.

"What can I say ? I'm just that awesome!" She said while shrugging. I laughed and smacked him in the chest.

"Way to kill the moment Paul" I pouted and he carried my bridal style to the shore where he set his hands on my waist and I wrapped mines around his neck. And we danced with no music. Just me and him. It was so damn cute I had to refrain myself from squealing like a little girl.

After a while he led me to the gazebo and I giggled knowing he couldn't cook for his life.

"Okay I am scared." I said while eyeing the fancy covered table like in those restaurants.

"Oh have a bit of faith. Besides I didn't cook it" He winked at me and pulled a chair up for me. I sat down and he took the seat in front of me.

The table was covered in more petals but these were pink and white. There was a candle in the center with two glasses filled with wine. Just as I was about to take a sip, I saw Jacob in a chef's outfit walking over to us. I bit back my laugh which caused me to choke and laugh at the same time. I was pretty sure I had tears pouring form my eyes. Paul was grinning at Jake who had a professional expression painted on his face. After I calmed down, he looked at me.

"May I take your order?" He asked but I could see the sides of his lips lifting upwards. I cleared my throat and just as I was about to answer. He leaned down to me and whispered in my ear.

"Steak." He whispered while winking at me. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I think I want the steak. How about you Paul?" I asked for my own amusement. Paul winked and nodded too.

"Oh yeah steak!" He grinned and Jacob then left.

"That was priceless!" I laughed and he nodded.

"Already the best date ever!" I chimed and he looked hurt.

"But the best part didn't even come yet !" He whined while pouting. I giggled and sighed. Perfection. After about 3 minutes I saw a figure coming towards us with their hands full.

"Here ya are!" My head snapped up to be face to face with Kim who was grinning down at me. She wore the same exact outfit as Jacob but a skirt.

"Thanks you" I refrained myself from laughing and I could see Paul shaking with quiet laughter.

When Kim left, we began eating our meal and he explained to me him plan and how he wanted them all to be there. I smiled.

Just as I was about to say something I heard something weird. I looked back and saw the whole gang singing softly while swaying form side to side. I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing. What the hell !

"Oh My god !" I breathed out. I looked up and saw Paul offering me his hand. I took it willingly and he led me to the group who was dancing in couples. Like before, I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled my close as we swayed to the music with our friends. It was one of those moments where it seems like it was pulled right out of a movie.

"The best date ever." I whispered in his ear and I felt his warm lips come in contact with my hair.

"But you didn't even get to see me go skinny sipping" he teased and I laughed.

"Awe that's too bad. I was looking forward to it." I joked and he wagged his eyebrows at me and I laughed.

"Bella.." he started.

"Hmm?" I asked closing my eyes savoring the moment.

"I love you" My eyes snapped open and I jumped back. I looked into his eyes and saw panic and worry.

"Really?" I asked him making sure he wasn't joking or something stupid that he would do.

"Really but I mean I understand if you do-" I cut him off my bringing my lips to his.

"Let a woman respond Paul!" I glared at him jokingly and he sighed.

"I love you." I stated clearly beaming with happiness. The next thing I knew I was being swung around. I giggled at Paul who was swinging me around bridal style. I brought his lips to mine and we stood there kissing while everyone cheered around us.

"Save it for the wedding we're planning!" Emily whined and I laughed. Wedding already ?

"Well speaking of weddings.." Paul looked at me and wagged his eyebrows as if suggesting we go ahead and elope or something crazy that was Paul like.

"Too soon lover boy." I said while showing my hand in his face. He pouted and we all laughed as we walked hand in hand back to our respectful cars.

* * *

Whatya think ? Review !!


	10. Chapter 10

Bella POV.

Today was the day. April 13th. I closed my eyed and let the few tears drip before getting out of bed and into the bathroom. I smiled slightly remembering yesterday but whimpered nonetheless.

"Tristan…" I whispered as if somehow he would be able to hear me. I brushed my teeth quickly while wiping the traitor tears that wouldn't stop falling. It was like an endless pool of water.

I stripped down and headed into the shower adjusting the water temperature to my benefit. I sighed as the warm water hit me. No matter what the temperature was outside, I would always shower in warm water. It always seemed to calm me.

I washed my hair, massaging it gently with the freesia scented shampoo. I lathered myself in the body wash and sighed in contentment. I gritted my teeth as the painful memories flooded through my brain like a song put on replay over and over. I couldn't get them out of my head.

My hand flew to my stomach and I cried my heart out right there in the shower I fell. I stayed there for what seemed like hours.

I shut the tap off and dried myself with the towel while slipping on the red robs that now matched my bloodshot eyes and face.

I walked out to be face to face with Leah. She looked and me and gasped.

"BELLA! What happened!" She demanded while panicking. Not a second later I heard a rumble of profanities and all the guys burst through my door. Jacob noticed me first and his eyes widened in recognition.

"Bella ! What the hell ! Oh my god ! Why are you crying ! Are you okay ! Are you hurt ? Do you need to see a doctor ?" Paul screamed while running over to me. He took my in his lap and I sunk my head deeper into the crook of his neck. Everyone was whispering to each other and hissing.

"Babe, what's wrong ? Who's ass do I have to kick ?" Paul stated coldly. I looked into his warm soft eyes and thought, what did I ever do to deserve him ?

"Guys. Let's leave her alone for a few minutes." Jacob whispered and everyone turned to glare at him.

"No ! She's clearly hurt!" Kim snapped while walking over to Paul and I.

"Bella. Honey what's wrong?" She whispered calmly in my ear and I shook my head refusing to tell anyone. Only Jacob knew and he knew how hard it was for me to deal with it so he never pressed the issue.

"Bella. Your going to have to tell them someday." Jacob said confidently and I sighed. He was right but I just didn't want that time to be now. They might hate me after I tell them. Even Paul. Possibly the love of my life.

"I know." I stuttered in a husky voice. Paul caressed my hair soothingly and I sighed falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Jake ! What the hell man ! You know something ?" Embry shouted while looking pained at Bella. HE was always a sweet kid no matter the mischief.

"Yes." He stated as if it were nothing.

"Well what the fuck is wrong with her!" Leah hissed in his face. He flinched slightly and cringed.

"I can't tell you. Only she can. It's not my place. If I was her I wouldn't want anyone to know so I suggest you respect her space for now." he snapped back.

"I sighed and laid down next to my Bella. Who was whispering things in her sleep.

"Tristan…I- I love you" She mumbled while going quiet again. The whole room went quiet and Jacob smiled slightly. I growled like an animal. Well technically I am an animal..

"Who the fuck is Tristan !" I asked clearly annoyed and angered.

"I don't know I hear her mumbling that name before I thought it was probably a boyfriend she left back at home." Leah shrugged clearly frustrated she didn't know anything about Bella's life back home.

"Let her wake up and then she can explain." Sam said while everyone got comfortable around her room. Leah and Emily went rummaging through her closet fixing up any messes while Kim cleaned up her room.

* * *

I hadn't known how long I fell asleep but I heard hushed voices whispering to each other and people walking around. My eyes fluttered open and was met with Paul's eyes who were hard and expressionless. What happened…

"She's awake." I heard him mutter and everyone gasped looking at me. Leah and Emily ran out of my closet and then everything became eerie quiet.

"Bella.. You should tell them. They have a right to know everything now. We're your family and you should let your family know what happened" Jacob explained and I sighed.

Well I guess it's now or later. Might as well get it over with.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Who's Tristan?" Paul asked coldly and very blunt. A tear escaped my eye and I looked down avoiding any one's gaze.

"My son." I stated firmly.

* * *

MUAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER !!!! :] Sorry I am in a very evil mood today. But do not worry next chapter will be up today ! I plan on finishing this story before my break ends.

For those who hate me at this moment ;)

Don't hate yet. You'll see what's going to happen :]


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10.

Bella Point of View.

"My son." I stated firmly.

-------

"Excuse me. Your what ?" Seth asked clearly not believing what he was hearing.

"My Son. Tristan." I confirmed but tears continued falling. I still never looked up and didn't even want to reignite the look on their faces.

"YOUR WHAT !!!!" Everyone yelled at the same time and I flinched. Jacob came over and rubbed my back soothingly. I looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You have a damn son and you never told us !" Seth squeaked in horror. I looked up to see Paul starring at me like I killed his puppy.

"What the fuck. How did you ? When ! Why ! WHO !" Leah asked while shaking me. I flinched and she let go.

"Let me explain !" I glared at all of them and they looked away embarrassed. No one gets the fucking right to judge me. Screw them all.

"Go Ahead." Jacob urged encouraging me. I bit my lip and started the story that definitely did not have a happy ending.

" _I was 17 at the time. Exactly one year ago. Back then I was stupid and irresponsible. One day at a party at my boyfriend's house, we got drunk." _I heard Paul growl and everyone glared at him. I ignored him and started the story.

" _I forgot how many shots I had taken and somehow we ended up in his bedroom. I'll spare you all the details but yes we had sex." _Paul growled again and I heard the girls cursing at him for interrupting and for being a jealous asshole. I smirked a little and continued.

" _A few weeks later, I realized that I missed my period and I began getting sick a lot lately. My best friend, Sydney bought me a couple pregnancy tests. I remember crying my eyes out as she held me while we waited for the response thing. If I was a smiley face then I was pregnant and if it was a frown face then I wasn't. I remember making her look at it before me. The first thing she said was, " If it's a girl name it Sydney." _I took a deep breath and continued while everyone was looking at me nodding for me to go on.

I took a quick look at Paul who's face showed hurt and pain but then anger flashed across his face.

" _I cried for hours and Sydney kept assuring me it was going to be awesome to have a baby to spoil and how she was jealous of me."_

" _That night was the big homecoming game and well we had to go considering our befriends were on the team. So that night, we won the game I remember it was 18 to 6 and my boyfriend, Matthew wanted to celebrate. I was already nervous as it was cause of the whole pregnant thing and I had a case of word vomit back then. In one whole minute I had spilled out everything." _Everyone gasped well mostly the girls and I continued to get it over with.

"I always liked Matthew." Leah commented while smiling and I smiled back.

" _At first I was scared shitless. I thought he was going to be mad but what he did shocked me. He took out a Ring Pop. Those candy lollipops that are rings and slid it on my finger." _Everyone laughed and I didn't dare look a Paul's face.

"_I remember him saying something about how we were meant to be together and how he wanted to marry me ever since I was three. When I told him about the pregnancy thing he swing me around and kept kissing me saying how I made him the happiest man in the world." _Another tear left my eye as I remembered the night. Leah starting bawling her eyes out and Jacob comforted her. I remembered what Paul told me. Female wolves could never have babies. This news made me cry even harder for Leah.

" _So it was set. I was officially pregnant with his baby. And I even thought of names. If it was a girl I would have named it Sydney after my best friend and if it was a boy we would name it Tristan, after Matthew's best friend. One day we went for a monthly sonogram to see if the baby was doing okay and well the doctor confirmed it was going to be a baby boy." _The girls awed at the news and Jacob chuckled. I cleared my throat getting ready to say the next part.

"_One day I was on my way to the toy store with my friends to pick up some things. I decided we all split up much to their disagreement. So as I was walking down the isle I didn't notice the tall stack of boxes filled with toys stacked up high. It happened so fast and I didn't notice the boxes fall. One fell right on top of me." _Everyone gasped in horror a million questioning running through their minds.

"_I remember I had fainted and when I woke up my friends were crying in the corner and the doctor was looking at a blank screen. My baby had died. And it was all my damn fault I had a miscarriage." _The next thing I knew I was in Paul's arms who wrapped them tightly around me whispering things into my ear but I refused to cry. I turned around and everyone was crying. Even Sam who was holding a ballistic Emily.

"_Matthew never spoke to me again after that. He said I ruined his life for him and how much he hated me for taking away the one thing that mattered to him in a long time. And that was one of the reasons why I moved here. Back home everyone treated me differently like as if I was going to break any second. And today was the day he should have been born." _Everyone looked at me.

"Oh Bella ! That was not your fault in any way and don't you even think it was!" Leah scolded me.

"God Bella. Don't blame yourself for what happened. Everything happens for a reason." Kim said. Emily was too upset to say anything so she just nodded.

Leah, Kim , and Emily hugged my tightly but soon they were led out of their rooms by their respective others. I heard doors slamming and I flinched.

I looked up to see Paul looking at me with sad eyes.

" No one should have gone through that." He said while wrapping an arm around me as my head hit the pillow.

He whispered things into my ear and I was just glad no one was going to judge me. Hopefully they would treat me the same as Bella. Just plain Bella.

* * *

What do you all think ? I know I was about to cry.. L

Please Review and let me know !! J


	12. Chapter 12

**To all of my readers =]**

**I haven't been updating as you can see and I am terribly sowwie. State finals are coming up along with cheering, my Math final, and of course Spanish final . =[ Feel free to feel bad for me.**

**I just wanted to let you all know, I decided to look for other sited like fan fiction and found one called fiction press. It's spooky how similar they look and all. Anyways, if you guys are interested my new story is called, " Romeo Wears Converse."**

**I just wanted advice from people I actually know who judge the work correctly and fairly =] So please take a few seconds to search it and read the summary and leave a short review. They make me happy =D **

**Well I guess that's it.. And this may seem weird. But my brother, " Christian" as you may or may not know says, " Hello fan fiction nerds". Yeah he always teases me how I use my spare time to read. Anywho, please check the story out and let me know. **

**Thank you and love you all ,**

**Lady Amore Alice =] Btw, my email and account name are the same =]**


	13. I AM BACK  again !

Important ! Author's Note !

YAY I AM OFFICIALLY BACK AND GUESS WHAT ! NO MORE TESTS ! WOOO ! AND YES IM WRITING THIS IN ALL CAPS BECAUSE I AM SO DAMN HAPPY ! CHEER WITH ME PEOPLE ! WHOOO !

Haha J Okay so since I've been neglecting my stories I am going to be 100% devoted to them now so I can quickly finish them for you !

Love LadyAmore Alice and Christian

P.S He says "What's poppin fanfic readers?" ( Don't ask…)

Love you all ! 3


End file.
